The Precious Gift of Life
by lizwrites
Summary: Sequel to my story "Melt Down" so please read that first. Stephanie's life is changing due to major consequences of her mistake in "Melt Down". Basically her life after the pregnancy. Rated T, but may change according to following chapters. No pairings.
1. A Birthday in the Hospital

_**Author's Note:**_** I definitely should have done this before, but I'd like to thank all of you reviewers, and I'd like to make a public thanks to ****nightcrawlerlover****, who has been just an amazing reviewer, and a great help. Thanks so much for your support and everything. You're also an amazing writer!**

**Thanks to my other major reviewers, and even my new reviewers, for everything! Keep reviewing, and feel free to send me a message sometime. Anyway, enough blabbering, here's the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Full House or any characters in this story, except for Miss Emily Michelle Tanner. I was not smart enough to create or act in the show, but I like to write about it, so here it is. :)**

_A young blonde girl sits on a park bench, her knees folded up under her crossed arms. There are tears streaming from her eyes. The girl watches innocent little boys and innocent little girls playing on an innocent playground watched by their innocent parents. Why is everyone and everything so innocent, when she is so guilty? She's been in this park for three hours now, and already she wonders if she can ever go back. _

My name is Stephanie Judith Tanner and I was that girl sitting on that park bench. That was nine months ago, after I made a terrible mistake. I was sixteen years old and I had fallen for peer pressure. I was stupid. I destroyed my future just to be like my two best friends. That night, my best friends, Mickey and Gia, took me to a co-ed party. I was thinking only in the moment, and it had cost me a lot. I found a cute boy named Jon, and I thought he would do. We went into a reserved room in the back of the house, and together we destroyed my virginity.

Now, I am barely seventeen years old, and I am spending my birthday in the hospital. I am holding the best present anyone could ever ask for, but I am holding it a little too early. I am holding the precious gift of life, Emily Michelle Tanner. In my arms, I am holding my beautiful baby girl. At five pounds, two ounces, she is a tiny little thing. The nurse takes her away from me to clean her, and I lay back and relax.

Maybe this whole experience has made me more mature, I don't know. It's just that all I can think about right now is my baby's future. I am going to have to finish out the rest of junior year online. My senior year is open to interpretation, but I'm almost positive it'll have to be done online as well. That's okay with me, though. I'm not quite sure I could stand all of the looks from people in the school hallways. They'll talk about me anyway, but at least I won't have to be there to tolerate it.

Anyway, that's not what I'm thinking about now. Right now, I am thinking about Emily. How will she react when I tell her why I'm so young? Will her friends laugh at her or make fun of her because her mother is so young? I don't want her to think less of herself because she was a mistake. More importantly, I don't want her to think I think less of her because she was a mistake. She still would've been my baby girl even if she was born a few years later, right? Before that though, will I even be able to take care of her? Sure, there are millions of helping hands in the Tanner household, but what about bills and stuff? Surely dad will expect me to take care of those? And insurance? I'm definitely going to have to get a job. As what, though? I definitely should have given this more thought when we were planning everything out freshman year. Of course I didn't listen then, no one did. But then, they don't need that now. I do. Well, it's too late to go back now, what's done is done. I just have to work hard and hope for the best.

The other thing that's on my mind is Jon. I never mentioned to him that I was pregnant. Of course, everyone at school knows, since school didn't let out until I was five months pregnant, and very noticeably huge. Plus I've been in school for a month now. It's not the being pregnant that was an issue, but the keeping the baby part is the thing. I can either keep it or go to school. Not both. But anyway, did he even give any thought that the baby was partly his? Should I tell him? We aren't very close. Well, I mean obviously we were physically close at the party or this whole thing never would have happened. What I mean though, is that I only met him at the party. He's not like my boyfriend or anything. Man, the first rule I'm giving Emily when I'm older is no sex until marriage. Well, she shouldn't have to live to make up for my mistakes, should she? I guess that's one good thing about being a teenage mom, you understand what's going to go through your child's mind when they're older.

DJ can tell I'm thinking to hard, and she's telling me just to relax. How can I relax though? I know I need to because these next few months, maybe years, are going to be hectic. I love Emily to death, don't get me wrong, but being a teenage mom is going to be like a living hell. I know I should relax and stop thinking, but I can't. I try, but I can't. If I'm this stressed already, just wait until she hits the terrible twos. Well, I should be good when she turns three. At least three and a half, when she's potty trained. But still, if I had trouble potty training a dog- yeah Comet's puppy days were a nightmare for the whole family- how the hell am I supposed to potty train a human? I guess I should be happy, well happier, I mean I got one child instead of twins. No one thought I had twins, but the idea had crossed my mind once. That night I had a nightmare about having sextouplets, and I swore myself to never think about having twins again. I love Nicky and Alex, I used to babysit them all the time, but as my own children? I don't think so. One's going to be hard enough.

Tomorrow's probably going to be worse than any day. I have to go to the school and clean out my locker. Well, I'm fading off to sleep now, despite all these thoughts running through my head. I should probably stop thinking about everything so I don't have a nightmare and wake up screaming in the middle of the night and worrying the nurses. That would be a bit embarrassing.

_**Author's Note:**_** Thanks for reading! I know it's been awhile since I've put up another story, but I hope you guys appreciate my idea of continuing "Melt Down" with this story. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. A New Addition to the Tanner Household

The screaming, teary eyed baby is still in my mind as I approach the double doors. She is the reason I have enough courage to do this. I could drop out of school altogether, but I want a job so I can at least give my child a good life.

As I approach the doors, I can already see people stopping in midconversation to stare at me. It's a good thing I'm not staying for long. I take a deep breath and push open the double doors. I can not tell you how tired I am already of people staring at me. I ignore all the comments given to me, although some were actually nice. A few people mention that it was cool how the baby and I have the same birthday. I think so too, but it's not time for talking about it now. Mickey and Gia are waiting at my locker. I turn the dial on the lock until it clicks. Without a word, I empty all of its contents into my backpack. I've turned in all my textbooks already, so as soon as I say goodbye to my friends, I'm free to go.

"Oh, Steph, I'll miss you," Mickey says with tears in her eyes.

I hug her tightly and move on to Gia. They're both my best friends, and I could never choose one over the other, but they each have their better moments. Now is Gia's, because I know Mickey means well, but sometimes she can be crazy and not really think about how she's often twisted into things. Not that it was either of their fault that I was pregnant, but at least Gia has the ability to step up and admit some responsibility.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry. I know this is partly our fault, we never should've bragged about our relationships, and we never should have brought you to that party. I'm really gonna miss you around here, you know, but Mickey and I will stop by your house very often, and maybe even help out with Emily. I love you, girl," Gia says, tears in her eyes as well.

"Wow, that speech makes me sound so lame. I am sorry, Steph, don't get me wrong, but I know you want to get out of here, so I thought I'd make it short. We love you, babe, and you'll always have our support," Mickey adds.

I give them both one last hug and they walk me to the door. I wave to them as I get in my car and drive off. Good thing that's over. I mean, I'm sad to leave so many of my friends before school's even over, but I'm just glad to get out of those rumor soaring halls. Now I'm heading home to face some more criticism. As hard as dad tries to support me, he's still not very patient with me these days. I mean, I know he loves me and will back me up in everything I do, but he could at least tone down the criticism a little bit. I know I sound majorly selfish in saying that, especially after how far I went to be cool, but still. I know what I did wrong, and ever since that day, I've been forced to deal with it and its consequences. Not only did I get to regret doing it, and feel guilty about breaking my dad's trust, but I got to be pregnant too. I got to get embarrassingly huge and be a teenage mom. After the first time I ever had sex, I got pregnant. Just my luck. I do love Emily, and I keep saying that, but it's true. It just seems like I should be doing this later, not now. I guess by having fun that night, by being cool that night, I threw away having fun for the rest of my high school career.

Anyway, I need to stop thinking about the past, it's not important anymore. What's important is that I just received a text from Aunt Becky that the hospital called. I'm supposed to meet her there as soon as I can. Now I have to turn around and head for the hospital. I guess Emily's ready to be picked up already. I actually want to see her, to hold her again. No matter how bad it is or was, I know that I'll always have the same love for Emily that any mother will ever have for their child.

When I enter the hospital lobby, Aunt Becky immediately grabs my hand. She's excited. I love Aunt Becky, no matter what the situation is, she can always manage to make me feel better. Just her being excited makes me feel better, it even gets me a little excited. Okay, maybe a lot excited. As I approach Emily's crib, I feel my hands shaking. I peer in at her and she's smiling. She is beautiful. She has a little bit of light blonde hair and she has gorgeous blue eyes. I can just tell she's going to be very pretty. She already is. I pick her up, and hold the little bundle in my arms. Aunt Becky smiles and puts her arm around my neck. That's when I realize I'm crying. These aren't tears of sadness, or even tears of stress. These are truly tears of joy. Holding my little bundle of Emily lets me know that last night's pain and hard work of pushing her out was way more than worth it. I hold her close, and she's still not even crying. Even the nurse in the corner of the room is smiling. I know this is going to get a whole hell of a lot more stressful, but for right now, I'm just going to take this in. I need to feel like everything's okay before it turns on me. I know that no matter what I'm getting myself into, keeping her was well worth it. No matter how hard it's going to be, Emily Michelle Tanner is worth all of it.

**Author's Note: Man, I wrote both of these chapters in one day! I might finish the story tonight, who knows, but I'm not going to post them all at once. Anyway, please review! **


	3. This is Going to be One Wild Ride

I wake up the next morning to feel a horrible aching sensation in my stomach. I get up slowly, not wanting to wake Emily, and walk to the bathroom. Damn it. I'm totally not used to this anymore. After a nine month break from it, starting my period comes as a surprise. And damn it again, now Emily's crying. How did I even manage to get her to sleep last night? I walk back to my room and pick the baby up. She stops crying. She's so cute, even when there's snot dripping from her nose and tears pouring down her cheeks. I carry her into the bathroom and wipe her nose. I go back in my room again to get her carrier, and notice it's only eight o'clock. It could be worse, I mean, I'm not a heavy sleeper, and Emily didn't wake me up all night. I've heard that most babies wake up three or four times a night.

Downstairs, I notice that Michelle's awake already, and I realize she has school today. She lightens up when she sees me. Getting up to throw the remains of her breakfast away, she stops by the carrier and runs a hand over the baby's arm.

"She's so soft," Michelle murmurs.

"You can hold her if you want," I say.

I'm feeling generous towards most of my family lately. They were there for me when I came out and admitted I was pregnant, especially my sisters, my uncle, and my aunt. Michelle looks up, surprised.

"Really?" She asks.

I smile. "Yeah, just don't tell dad, he'll have a cow."

Michelle smiles. She throws her food away and I show her how to hold the baby. She lifts Emily out of my arms and holds her, rocking her back and forth gently. Michelle will make a great mom someday. Right now, she's only twelve, and I don't want her making the same mistake I did, but I'm just saying, someday she will. Dad's door opens upstairs, and Michelle gently puts Emily back in her baby carrier so I can feed her.

I smile at dad and kiss him as he says good morning. Then, unwilling to fall prey to any of his criticism again, I wave goodbye to Michelle, tell her to have fun at school, and go back up to my room. I'm going through my closet when I realize that I need to throw away half of my clothes because they're all from my pregnancy. I shove them in the back of my closet and pull out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain green shirt. After I'm dressed, I take Emily to the bathroom with me so I can put my hair up and put on a little bit of makeup.

DJ is waiting patiently outside of the bathroom, so I hurry up and finish brushing my teeth and make it available to her. Back in my room, I change Emily's diaper and dress her in a slightly large pink dress. She looks adorable. I need to get some professional pictures done sometime soon. Maybe in a couple weeks or a month or something, when she's a little bigger. I'll put it on my list of things to do.

"Nice choice in clothing, it really suits her."

DJ's voice surprises me, but I smile and thank her. She leaves her position of leaning in the doorway and makes her way over to me.

"Steph, I know you've said before that you don't want to ask for too much since we've done so much for you, but I'm saying this now, and I want you to know I mean it when I say that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. And you know Aunt Becky and Michelle, even Joey and Uncle Jesse, are here for you. Dad is too, but it'll take a little time, that's just how he is, you know that. But we both know that if you need something from him, he'll be there. I guess I'm just trying to say, if you need something, don't be afraid to speak up, okay?"

I swear DJ was made to be an older sister. She always knows exactly what to say, and she can always sense what's on my mind, and even what's on Michelle's mind. She'll make a great mother someday, too. Am I the only girl in this family that's not a great mother? Or maybe I will be, maybe I am, and I just don't notice. I mean, I haven't exactly killed Emily yet. Of course I have only had her a day, but I honestly and truly know I won't kill her. I'm taking good care of her, and if I ever do anything to hurt her, I'll never forgive myself.

"Thanks, Deej, really, it means a lot," I say truthfully.

DJ picks my daughter (That still sounds weird, "my _daughter_"- I have a child.) up and holds her. She studies her face and looks into her eyes.

"Steph, she looks a lot like you," My older sister says.

I smile. That's good. Honestly, I didn't see any of Jon's genes in her. At the sound of his name, I realize I have to tell him the baby's his. Even if he doesn't care, at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing he knows. That way, when Emily's older and wants to know her father or who he is, I won't have to tell her he doesn't know he has a daughter.

DJ goes into the hallway, and I follow. She goes into the bathroom and tells me she's going to get a bow that matches Emily's dress. I agree with that, a bow would look cute on her. DJ opens the bottom cupboard and for some reason looks at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Back on the rag so soon?" She asks. She must've seen the open box of tampons.

"Lovely, isn't it?" I ask hypothetically, rolling my eyes. "Oh, Deej, there's the bow," I say, pointing it out.

DJ grabs the bow and arranges it on the baby girl's head. It looks gorgeous. DJ and I both look at Emily and smile at each other. This is going to be one wild ride.

_**Author's Note:**_** All right I'm going to leave it at that. Please review :) The next chapter will probably be more interesting, but I still appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Fatherly Surprise

_**Disclaimer:**_ **As I've said, I don't own this story, but only the characters I make up. I also don't own Starbucks because I'm not genius enough for that either. Well, enjoy! :)**

Despite all of my feelings, despite my shaking hands, and despite my dry throat, I decide for once to go with the little nagging voice in the back of my head. I know it's what's right, and I know it's going to be hard, but that's how it's going to be these days. I might as well do it now, rather than when Emily's fifteen and curious. I pick up the phone and almost drop it. My eyes are going blurry, and it's hard to read the fine print in the phonebook. I somehow manage to dial the number, and when a voice answers, I can barely manage to find my voice.

"Hello?" Comes the voice again on the other line.

"Is this J-Jon?" I stutter.

"Yeah, who is this?"

I take a deep breath. "It's Stephanie Tanner. Don't ask why, but I need to meet with you today about something really important."

"Look, I know we had a great time at that party, but that was sophomore year. I've moved on, Steph, I have a girlfriend."

I roll my eyes. Is that really what everything's about these days? Then I remember that's how it was for me before Emily. I reply, "No, Jon, it's not about that. I just need you to meet up with me today. Nothing fancy, and I'll pay if you want. Just meet me at Starbucks, okay? Promise me you'll be there."

It might have something to do with the desperation in my voice, but Jon accepts and promises he'll meet with me. I've already spoken to DJ, and she told me not to take Emily, since he might not want to see her. She said she'd take care of her, so I'm bringing my baby upstairs to DJ's room. I thank her profusely, and she tells me it's her pleasure. I love my sister. DJ urges me to get in the car, and I do. With my hands still shaking, and I'm sure with a white face, I put the car in gear and drive to Starbucks.

What's up with boys being "fashionably late"? It's not cool, especially when it's something as important as this. I'm about to go home and try calling him again when I see Jon enter the door. He sees me immediately and nods. He's still extremely cute. He buys two mocha frapuccinos, and sits down in the seat across from me. He hands me one of the frapuccinos, and I've gotta be honest, I could really use the sugar and chocolate right now. I've been eating extremely healthy just for Emily for almost a year, and it's been killing me. I tell him I'll pay him back, but he just waves it off.

"Um, Jon, this is going to be hard to listen to, but I had to tell you for future reasons. You know I was pregnant, of course, everyone did, but no one knows who the father is but me. Jon, you're my daughter's father."

"A-Are you sure?" He stutters.

"Positive." I bite my lip, embarrassed, "You're the only one I ever had sex with."

I've gotta hand it to the guy, I thought he was going to run away, but no, he's still here, and he's still calm. Well, calm for just finding out he's a seventeen year old father. And he looks like he believes me.

"Look, Steph, there's something I've got to tell you. I told you today that I had a girlfriend, but the truth is, I don't. I was hurt that you didn't say a word to me after the party, and I thought you only wanted me for the sex. Now it all makes sense why you didn't talk to me, you were too busy with the pregnancy, and you probably thought that you would ruin my reputation by telling anyone I was the father. The reason I didn't come talk to you when I found you were pregnant was because I thought it was confirming my thoughts, you only liked sex. I thought it was another guy's. I would've helped you with everything if you would've told me."

Wow. Hold up. Pinch me because I must be dreaming. What? Did he really just say that? I mean, I don't think lowly of him, but I don't think that highly of him! Well, now I do. I really should've given him the benefit of the doubt. Well, again, I need to stop thinking in the past, now's the time to act. I've got to tell him the truth.

"Jon, I went to that party determined to have sex that night. I was a virgin, and neither of my two best friends were. I saw you, and I knew you were perfect. I wasn't trying to use you, because after I talked with you, I knew you'd be the right one. I know my sole purpose for that party was to have sex, and that's wrong, but I want to let you know, that I wouldn't have picked anyone else but you. Somehow I just knew in my heart that you were the right one I'd want to lose my virginity to if I had to. I'm so sorry to come back later and tell you that we have a baby together. I really do like you, but I didn't think you'd want to know, I wanted to let you live your life. But then I thought about Emily, uh, our daughter, and how she'd want to know who her father was in the future."

"Steph, I've gotta be honest, that was actually my first time having sex, too. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd think I was too immature for you. But let's put the past behind us. Let's both take care of this baby. Let's give _us _a chance."

I smile. "I'd like that," I say, biting my lip.

I really do like this. And this whole experience, just sitting down and talking with Jon has made me like him a thousand times more. This is the kind of guy I've always dreamed of, a sensitive, caring guy who's also fun. I don't know, I just like him a lot. Maybe even love? And I don't think this is just hormones, either.

Jon smiles. "Me too. Steph, there's one favor I'd like to ask of you though."

"What's that?"

"Is now an okay time to see the baby?"

I smile and get up. "It's a perfect time. We can drive to my house, just follow me, my sister's watching her."

At home, I let Jon have a moment with Emily. I tell DJ the entire story as we wait for him to come out of my bedroom. DJ smiles tells me he'll make a great father.

"Her name's Emily, you say?" Jon asks, holding her in his arms.

"Emily Michelle Tanner. Unless you want it to be Emily Michelle Tanner-Williams."

Williams is Jon's last name, and I think her four word name sounds better. Such a big name, though, for such a tiny baby.

"I love the names Emily and Michelle. And yeah, I'd like that," He says shyly.

_**Author's Note:**_** Aww what a surprise haha. Well, review please!**


	5. Picture Perfect

I am sitting in the kitchen fidgeting. I know this is not a good idea, but dad will somewhere, deep, deep, deep down, thank me for it. I hope. Jon is right beside me, and that's my problem. He's a great guy, but we're waiting for dad to get home from picking up Michelle so I can introduce them. I hear dad's car...there's the garage opening...the car door shutting...three...two...one...

"Hello, Steph," Dad says. His smile fades when he sees Jon. "Who's this? Stephanie, I really don't approve of you dating when you have a child! You know, it's very...inappropriate! Not only do you throw a baby on us but now you're dating? Where's your life going? What about school? How much time are you truly willing to give up? This isn't high school anymore, you've got a

responsibility..."

We both listen patiently as dad continues on and on, and might I add...on. I told Jon before we did this that it wasn't a good idea, but he agrees with me that it's the right thing to do. Especially if we're going to be dating. Dad finally finishes and looks at both Jon and me with a look of disbelief.

Jon offers a smile and a wave. "I'm Jon Williams. I'm the father. I just found out that Emily's partly mine, and I came to help with everything."

Dad is taken aback. "Stephanie, you're really affecting the lives of the people in this family, you know? I know you're just a teenager, but you need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about other people. How is Emily going to feel when she's older? What about the people in this house that you've pained enough by putting a newborn child in their home? Stephanie, you're a teenage mother, that's bad enough, but now you're throwing this in there too? Now you're tossing in a boy? The father, who you don't even really know?"

I've had it with dad. I love him to death, and I've put up with him because I am sorry about putting this all upon him, but this time he's gone too far.

I speak up, in a raised voice, "Dad, Jon's a great guy, see, he's come to help with the baby, to take some stress off our shoulders, thanks for giving him a chance. Besides, we're dating, so yeah, I kind of do know him. And what makes you think that I'm only thinking of myself? After I had Emily, all I've thought about is her, her life, and her future. I've hesitated so many times about asking all of you for favors because I've really screwed up this time. You obviously don't notice that I know that, and I have to live with it every day, because I got pregnant! Not only did I have to feel pretty damn guilty about my decisions, but I had to be pregnant too. Dad, don't even try and say I'm not thinking of anyone else, because everything I've thought about since I was pregnant, was of everyone and everything _but _myself. I've tried so hard to please you, but it hasn't worked even once yet. So I'm sorry if I've inflicted so much God damn _pain _on your life, but I'm trying harder than I've ever imagined trying, and I'm only human!"

I run upstairs leaving poor Jon downstairs with my dad.

The last thing I hear from either of them is Jon saying, "Give her some slack, you're punishing her for something that she's already got to live with every day of her life. Not only does she have a baby, and not only does she have to hear about how the kids at school all talk about her, but now her own father's criticizing her for everything. Give the poor girl a break so she can have _room_ to raise this baby."

Then the front door slams and I'm pretty sure it's Jon that's leaving. I know he'll come back though, because he was obviously standing up for me. When I get to my room, Uncle Jesse is sitting on my bed holding Emily, who's been crying. I can tell by the way he looks at me that he heard everything. I sit down on the soft mattress and Uncle Jesse gently lays Emily down in her crate. He gives me a hug and I start crying into his sleeve as I return the hug.

"Just give him time, Steph," Uncle Jesse says.

"That's what everyone says! I'm trying my best but Uncle Jesse, I can't give him forever!" I say through tears.

"I know, and it wasn't right what he said, but Danny's the kind of person that takes awhile to let go of things."

"I try to put up with him as best I can, but you'd think he'd give me some sort of slack. It pisses me off even more when he yells at me now, because I'm under a lot of stress. I mean, I have a newborn baby to take care of, a boyfriend that just found out he's the father, I'm on my fricking period, and I don't even go to school anymore, I have to take it online!" Uncle Jesse pats me on the shoulder and gives me a hug. "I'm trying to do this alone, Uncle Jesse, I've made a mistake and I'm trying to raise Emily on my own so I don't affect anyone else's life, but dad doesn't even seem to notice. I'm trying really hard, and it just sucks that my own father doesn't notice. Doesn't care."

"I do care, Steph, and I do notice, it's just so hard for me to believe that this is really happening. I guess I'm being the selfish one, not you. I'm sorry, honey, I just didn't truly realize how much stress you're under. I know it's got to be hard, but Steph, I wasn't focusing on that. I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'm sorry. I feel bad about Jon, now that I know you're back together with him, and that he wants to help."

Dad's voice startles us at first, but Uncle Jesse and I believe him. I get up and hug him, truly forgiving him. Now I've just got to call Jon back and let him know.

"Steph, if I'm getting too harsh on you, please let me know from now on, okay, honey?"

I nod and dad leaves along with Uncle Jesse so I can call Jon. I call him and he comes over. Dad follows him upstairs, apologizing the whole way, and talking to him properly. I roll my eyes and laugh when I realize dad's got the camera in his hands. Jon and I sit on the bed and together we hold Emily. It prints out of the camera and once it develops we see what a truly beautiful family we are. Our first family photo. I frame it at once and put it on the wall above our daughter's crib. Jon and I look at each other and smile. It's perfect.

_**Author's Note:**_** Should I continue or should this be the last chapter of the story? Let me know! Please review!**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: My decision

**Author's Note: Okay so I've read your many reviews, and I've made a decision. First of all, thank you very much for all the reviews and support. I did not receive a single bad review, and got many positive responses. Thank you so much all of you:**

Nightcrawlerlover

SUGAR2345

Daisyangel

Princessmarie1992

dbz rox

Kayla Tsukino

LittleGloriaFaith

xXAnimeKittenXx

Dark 'n Devious

biancaruth

**Nightcrawlerlover****: You've always given me support and help, and you've read a bunch of my stories. You're my top reader and reviewer and I really appreciate everything. Thanks so much, and I'm sorry I don't review your stories as often as you do mine. I do read them, though, believe me, and you're an excellent writer. **

**SUGAR2345****: Thanks for the little tip there, it's obviously too late to go back now and rewrite, but it helps for the future! Thanks for your support, too, I noticed you reviewed more than once. Thanks!**

**Kayla Tsukino**** and ****biancaruth****: Thanks to both of you for not only reviewing and supporting, but for adding in some suggestions of what could happen next. If I don't use your ideas, it's not because they weren't good- they were amazing. Don't worry about that though, I probably will end up using them. Thanks guys!**

**And of course, thanks to the rest of you! And now, the moment you've been waiting for—**

**I'm going to call the story complete. But! I'm going to make a sequel to it instead. I don't know what it's going to be called yet, but I have some ideas of what I'm going to do, so add me to your author alerts and watch for a new Full House story from me! Thanks again for your support. Stay tune! **


End file.
